This invention relates generally to vibratory rotation sensors and more specifically to the placement of the electrodes used for driving such rotation sensors.
A prior-art vibratory rotation sensor (VRS) 10 consisting of an outer member 12, a hemispherical resonator 14, and an inner member 16, all made of fused quartz and joined together with indium, is shown unassembled in FIG. 1. The inertially-sensitive element is the thin-walled, 5.8-cm-diameter hemispherical resonator 14 positioned between the outer member 12 and the inner member 16 and supported by the stem 26.
A ring forcer electrode 20 and sixteen discrete forcer electrodes 22 are deposited on the interior surface of the outer member 12. In the assembled VRS 10, the ring forcer electrode 20 and the sixteen discrete forcer electrodes 22 are in close proximity to the exterior metalized surface 32 of the hemispherical resonator 14. In the assembled VRS, eight pickoff electrodes 24 deposited on the inner member 16 are in close proximity to the interior metalized surface 30 of the hemispherical resonator 14.
Capacitive forces can be exerted on the hemispherical resonator 14 by means of appropriate forcing voltage differences between the hemispherical resonator 14 and the ring forcer electrode 20 to cause the hemispherical resonator to vibrate in the lowest-order inextensional (or flexing) mode. A standing wave is established having four antinodes at 90-degree intervals about the circumference with four nodes offset by 45 degrees from the antinodes. The 0-degree and 180-degree antinodal points oscillate 90 degrees out of phase with 90-degree and the 270-degree antinodal points. The standing wave causes the shape of the rim of the hemispherical resonator to change from circular to elliptical (with semi-major axis through the 0-degree/180-degree antinodes) to circular to elliptical (with semi-major axis through the 90-degree/270-degree antinodes.
Rotation of the VRS 10 about an axis normal to the plane of the hemispherical-resonator rim 34 causes the standing wave to rotate in the opposite direction with respect to the VRS by an angle proportional to the angle of rotation of the VRS 10. Thus, by measuring the angle of rotation of the standing wave with respect to the VRS 10, one can determine the angle of rotation of the VRS 10.
The vibrational mode of the hemispherical resonator 14 is excited by placing a DC bias voltage on the hemispherical resonator 14 and an AC voltage on the ring forcer electrode 20, the frequency of the AC voltage being twice the resonant frequency of the hemispherical resonator 14.
The standing-wave pattern angle with respect to the VRS 10 is determined by measuring the currents that flow into and out of the pickoff electrodes 24 as the hemispherical resonator 14 vibrates and the capacitances of the pickoff electrodes 24 with respect to the hemispherical resonator vary. An x axis signal I.sub.x is obtained from the combination I.sub.0 -I.sub.90 +I.sub.180 -I.sub.270 where the subscripts identify the angular orientations relative to the x axis of the electrodes from which the currents originate. Similarly, a y axis signal I.sub.y is obtained from the combination I.sub.45 -I.sub.135 +I.sub.225 -I.sub.315. The tangent of twice the standing-wave pattern angle with respect to the 0-degree (i.e. x) axis is given by the ratio of I.sub.y to I.sub.x.
As a result of nonuniformities in the thickness of the hemispherical resonator 14, the establishment of a first standing wave will lead to the development of a second standing wave oscillating in phase quadrature with antinodes coinciding with the nodes of the first standing wave. The development of a second standing wave can be inhibited by placing appropriate voltages on the sixteen discrete forcer electrodes 22.
A DC bias voltage is typically maintained on the hemispherical resonator 14 in order to reduce the magnitudes of the AC forcing voltages applied to the ring forcer electrode 20 and the discrete forcer electrodes 22 and to make the force exerted on the resonator a linear function of the AC driving voltages. The presence of the DC bias voltage results in slow changes in the electrical properties of the VRS which have been attributed to capacitance changes caused by charge-migration phenomena taking place at or within the outer member 12 and the inner member 16. These slow changes have resulted in an unacceptably large performance degradation over time and special means have to be provided to compensate for these effects.